¡Misión de estrellato!
by failed bot GETHEL
Summary: una serie de sucesos llevará a nuestros protagonistas a situaciones de romance, pasión, histeria, celos y reconciliación; todo bajo la mirada indiscreta de una cámara.
1. Sorpresiva y extraña misión

**Andaba con esta idea en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, pero les agrade; Por cierto este fic tendrá información sobre sexo y sexualidad de forma algo explicita, palabras altisonantes y chistes en doble sentido, la informacion que ponga acá debe ser usada bajo su propio riesgo. Por cierto...Fairy Tail le pertenece a alguna revista japonesa que le paga bien a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>La mala suerte de unos, es la oportunidad de otros<strong>

En una taberna muy peculiar, un grupo muy animado festejaba.

- ¡Te apuesto a que yo soy el que termina la cerveza más rápido! – Dijo un chico pelirosado y de gran corazón lanzando un reto.

- ¡Estas más que loco para creer que puedes Natsu, acepto! – Respondió un sujeto pelinegro que solo llevaba puestos los pantalones.

- ¡Bien entonces la chicas serán las jueces!

Natsu Dragneel apuntó desde la mesa que compartía con su amigo Gray Fullbuster a tres mujeres sentadas al otro extremo, de derecha a izquierda la sonrojada Juvia Loxar, tímida pero fuerte maga de agua; Erza "Titania" Scarlet , la mujer más poderosa del gremio; y por último, pero no menos importante, Lucy Heartfilia, habilidosa maga estelar y buena amiga del dragonslayer.

- Vamos Natsu, no deberías armar escándalo en el gremio, después de todo tuvimos un viaje muy largo – Fueron las palabras de Lucy, pero poco o nada sirvieron puesto que los dos ya se encontraban secando la birra.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Erza mientras sonreía al ver el pastel que estaba por servirse- Ellos simplemente están disfrutando el ambiente en el gremio.

Lucy sonrió, era bueno ver que las cosas seguían iguales desde el examen suspendido a causa de los de Grimoire Heart; solo que a veces el ambiente en el gremio podía ponerse movido.

- ¡Yo fui el ganador! – Exclamó Gray

- ¡Eso es mentira! – Le reclamó Natsu.

- ¡Que las chicas decidan en ese caso! - Dijo Gray señalando a Juvia esperando una respuesta.

- Gray…Sama… - Dijo la chica completa apenada.

- ¡JA! ¡En tu cara!

- ¡Eso no es justo ya tenias comprado el jurado!

- ¡Vuelve a repetir eso! – Dijo el mago de hielo sujetando el chaleco del dragonslayer.

- ¡Que eres un bastardo tramposo!

Pero sin previo aviso algo saltó sobre la mesa de los cinco.

- ¡Eso está bien! – Elfman dijo sobre el mueble - ¡Si son hombres de verdad resuélvanlo en una pelea justa!

Pero mientras que Gray y Natsu forcejeaban, golpearon accidentalmente a Elfman haciéndolo perder el equilibrio; con mucha pena y algunas lagrimas en los ojos Erza vio como las nalgas del chico de pelo blanco aplastaban la torta que con muchas ansias estaba a punto de saborear.

- Yo lo sient…

Antes de que Elfman pudiera disculparse Erza lo mando a volar junto a la mesa y todo lo que había en ella con un uppercut, luego tomó la banca en que estaba sentada (botando a Lucy y Juvia como hojas en el proceso) y se acercó los culpables.

- ¡QUE LES HE DICHO DE LAS PELEAS!- Dijo ella hecha una furia.

- ¡Lo sentimos, no estábamos peleando! – Respondieron ambos al unisonó mientras temblaban de miedo juntos.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

La pelirroja usó la banca para batear al dúo lejos, nuevos implicados se fueron sumando y pronto el gremio se encontraba nuevamente en una pelea campal donde la comida volaba como sendos proyectiles, llovían los golpes y alguna que otra magia ofensiva era usada.

- Oh vaya…se nota que hoy están muy animados – comentó relajada Mirajane mientras se acercaba a lucy mientras esquivaba todo lo lanzado y noqueaba con un suave movimiento a todo el que se le atravesaba.

- ¡¿No piensas detenerlos?

- No lo creo, esto servirá para que se relajen antes de la visita.

- ¿Visita? ¿Qué visita?

- Es cierto, creo que olvidé mencionártelo – Mira respondió con cara de distraída – Hoy tendremos la visita de los niños del orfanato de la ciudad, vendrán dentro de poco.

- ¡AH mi brazo!... ¡BUAAAAAHHHH!

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de una pequeña berrando sin parar a todo pulmón; la razón no era otra que Natsu sin quererlo había caído sobre la pequeña que ahora no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Oye te pasa algo? - Preguntó el pelirosado sentado todavía sobre la pequeña.

- ¡LEVÁNTATE IDIOTA! – exclamó Erza antes de estrellar a Natsu contra la pared de un derechazo.

- ¡¿Quieren más problemas? – Exclamó el Dragonslayer levantándose.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, Natsu por un segundo se sintió como un gato en medio del entrenamiento de ataque de los perros de la policía por la forma en que todos lo miraban; el hecho de que la pequeña siguiese llorando agravaba la situación más.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Dijo una mujer al frente de un grupo numeroso de niños.

- Ese Natsu… - Dijo el maestro Makarov que acompañaba al grupo del niños del orfanato y a la directora del mismo, cabe mencionar que estaba cabreadísimo con el Dragonslayer, y más por que la niña no paraba de chillar.

- Venga ya pequeña, para de llorar – Mirajane dijo mientras la atendía.

Entre ella y erza cargaron a la niña a un cuarto para que descanse y la revisen; Natsu los acompaño de lejos ya que se sentía un "poco" responsable.

* * *

><p>- ¿Es grave? – Preguntó la directora del orfanato llegando junto al maestro Makarov a la habitación.<p>

- Parece que se dislocó el hombro.

- ¡Qué bueno! – Dijo Natsu entrando en ese momento- No se preocupen que ya lo arreglo.

El tomó la mano de la pequeña y sonrió; desde fuera del gremio se escuchó un "Crack" seguido del grito más endemoniadamente fuerte escuchado por las humanidad, muchos en Magnolia pensaron que el infierno se abrió por un segundo y que lo que escucharon fue uno de los lamentos de los condenados.

Ya de regreso en la habitación, Natsu estaba tendido en el suelo hecho una papilla sangrienta, humo blanco todavía salían de los puños de Erza y Mirajane.

- ¡Dios Natsu eres un bruto! – Le recalcó la pelirroja tratando de tranquilizarse.

- El dolor… se fue – Susurró la pequeña ya moviendo el hombro nuevamente.

- Es bueno saber que así fue – Dijo aliviado el maestro – Pero todavía me siento culpable por lo que pasó… ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? Después de todo los pequeños vinieron para divertirse hoy, y con esto dudo que puedan.

- Bueno…hay algo – Dijo la directora del orfanato – Necesitamos una donación para comprar los materiales de los chicos.

- No se preocupe después de todo Natsu estará encantado – Dijo con una sonrisa Makarov.

- Muchas Gracias – Dijo la mujer con una reverencia- Espero que necesitamos alrededor de 100 mil Jewels para eso.

- ¡Espera viejo por qué yo!

- ¡Porque tienes una deuda pendiente con los pequeños! – Dijo ya molesto el anciano.

- Además los demás están en misiones – Comentó Mirajane.

- Natsu Onii-san… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Preguntó con una dulce voz la pequeña que ahora estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación.

- Claro, solo dime que necesitas – Natsu respondió acercándose a la niña, lo que no se esperó es que la pequeña lo apresara del cuello como una garrapata y le susurrase algo al oído.

- Escúchame mentecato, quiero el juego completo de muñecos de Fairy tail, con la casa de muñecas oficial del gremio y la figura de edición limitada de Laxus Dreyar – Dijo la "dulce" niña – También quiero un poni rosado con crin y cola rubios, rubio natural si sabes lo que te conviene; y por ultimo quiero bonos al portador por un valor de 200 mil Jewels.

- Hey espera si tú piensas que yo voy a darte todo eso…

- ¡Ay no…el dolor…está volviendo! ¡Me duele!– Dijo la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos

Como si fuesen invocadas Natsu sintió las intenciones asesinas de Mira y Erza detrás de su espalda.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer – Respondió en voz baja.

- Eso me suena a mentira "onii-san" – susurró la venenosa voz de la pequeña

- ¡Esta bien!...tu ganas – Rendido dijo el dragonslayer.

- ¡Ya me siento mejor! ¡Muchas gracias Natsu Onii-san!

El pelirosado vio detalladamente a la pequeña, era una niña castaña de lentes y cara angelical, aunque ahora el Dragonslayer empezaba a ver el demonio con lengua de serpiente que estaba bajo esa mascara.

- Debí hacer como Happy y no salir de la cama hoy… - Se lamentaba el pobre mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

><p>Pocas horas después, el Dragonslayer se agarraba la cabeza a dos manos sobre la mesa.<p>

- Hey Natsu como te fue – preguntó Lucy al ver a su amigo, pero la cara de deprimido que tenia no gustó mucho…

- Lucy….préstame 300 mil jewels – Dijo el levantándose como un zombie.

- Ehhh Natsu, yo no tengo tanto dinero.

- ¡Estoy muerto Erza y Mirajane me van a golpear de nuevo!

- ¿Nos llamabas?

La tenebrosa voz de Erza hizo que un escalofrió recorra la espalda de Natsu.

- Vamos, no te preocupes Natsu – Dijo Mira tratando de animar lo un poco.

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿De donde voy a sacar tanto dinero? – Exclamó frustrado al final.

- ¡Natsu, conserva la calma! – Ordenó Erza mientras lo abofeteaba - ¡No puedes desmoronarte ahora! – Dijo dándole un golpe al estómago - ¡Los niños tienen sus esperanzas puestas en ti! – le recalcó mientras le daba un rodillazo de muay thai en la mandíbula – Así que dime ¡¿YA TE CALMASTE? – Preguntó mientras pateaba ya en el suelo sus riñones.

- …si...- Respondió el pobre pelirosado antes de caer inconsciente.

- ¡Bien! Ahora busquemos la forma en que puedas conseguir ese dinero.

Erza puso el pie sobre la cabeza de Natsu como un cazador sobre un oso liquidado mientras que Lucy trataba de que el alma del dragonslayer no abandone el cuerpo de su dueño.

- Bueno…si lo que quieren es dinero tengo un trabajo que todavía no cuelgo en la tabla de misiones – Les comentó Mira mientras se acercaba a ellos con un libro– Se necesitan dos parejas hombre/mujer para una actividad artística, la paga es 500 mil jewels.

- Eso si que es mucho dinero – dijo Lucy pensando que en podría pagar la renta de su hogar por mucho tiempo….de hecho podría comprarse varias casas si lo deseaba.

- ¡Muy bien tomaremos el trabajo! – Dijo Erza mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Natsu hacia la salida – Dile a Gray que tiene 30 minutos para llegar a la estación de trenes si sabe lo que le conviene.

- Erza espera por favor – Dijo Lucy siguiéndola, mas preocupada por la salud de su amigo que otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Después de una noche de viaje, en la que el dragonslayer no se sintió enfermo debido a la inconsciencia provocada por los golpes, un grupo formado por Lucy, Natsu, Erza y Gray se disponía a llegar al hogar el contratante.<p>

- Saben este lugar se ve muy bonito – Comentó Lucy al ver que la cuidad donde se encontraban era un codiciado destino turístico ya que las blancas arenas y aguas color turquesa de las playas conspiraban para dar ese aire de relajación necesaria a todos los hoteles que estaban cerca al mar.

- Lo malo es que hace un calor espantoso – Gray dijo…aunque ya estaba nuevamente usando solo su ropa interior.

- ¡Hey ten un poco de decencia! – Exigió Natsu a su amigo.

- ¡Oblígame!

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Ordeno Erza mientras se detenía frente a la entrada de una casa elegante – Hemos llegado.

La pelirroja tocó el timbre y esperó; poco tiempo después una mujer como de 16 años se aproximó a la reja, su apariencia podría simplificarse como esbelta, deportiva pero sobre todo normal; los únicos detalles extraños eran su alborotado cabello de color naranja que no dejaba ver sus ojos, igual que en un pastor inglés; y que llevaba una larga túnica de mangas anchas pese al calor que se sentía tan temprano en la mañana.

- Vinimos por el por el trabajo que encargó el señor Matsuda.

La muchacha no dijo nada ante las palabras de Erza, simplemente se limitó a buscar la llave de la reja entre las mangas de su ropa y abrir la puerta; Luego se fue caminando lentamente hacia la casa principal.

- ¿Debemos seguirla? – Se preguntó Gray pensando en lo extraño de la situación.

- Supongo que sí, veamos a donde nos lleva – Erza respondió sin perder el tiempo y poniéndose detrás de la chica.

Después de recorrer un patio bastante extenso llegaron hacia lo que parecía ser una piscina, en la orilla de la misma los esperaba un hombre pequeño con tanto pelo corporal que parecía haber sido tejido en vez de haber nacido.

- ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar! ¡Yo soy el Señor Matsuda y me alegra ver que mandaron a semejantes bellezas!

- Muchas gracias - Lucy respondió algo sonrojada, pero eso se le cortó al ver que el hombre no paraba de mirarle los senos –Ehh… ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó claramente incómoda.

- Vaya que son grandes, me preguntó quién los hizo, después de todo hizo un trabajo magnifico con estas gemelas - El hombre formó un cuadrado usando el índice y pulgar de cada mano y atreves de él se fijó aun mas en las curvas de Lucy – ¡Mi dios! ¡Creo que voy a necesitar un lente muy grande para hacer entrar ese par de bellezas en la cinta!

- ¡¿Q…QUÉ?

- Momento, el anuncio decía que tendríamos un trabajo artístico, ¿Exactamente de que se trata señor Matsuda? – Erza preguntó al extraño hombre.

- ¡Mi querida musa! ¡Junto a ustedes filmaremos una gran película!

- ¡Una película! – Erza dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción - ¿Podré ser actriz?

- ¡Querida mía! ¡Serás toda una estrella! ¡Los cuatro serán mis estrellas principales!

Todos ellos sonrieron muy felices en ese instante; Natsu tendría el dinero para cumplir con los niños del orfanato; Erza sería una estrella de la pantalla grande; Lucy tal vez podría mostrarle sus novelas al señor Matsuda y convertirlas en grandes producciones y Gray se divertiría un poco en un gran lugar y además recibiría algo de dinero.

- ¡JUNTOS FILMAREMOS LA MEJOR PELÍCULA ERÓTICA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!

Las Hadas se quedaron petrificadas en ese momento y lentamente un aura morada de pena bajo por sus cabezas…

**Continuará**


	2. La primera noche

**Nueva Continuación de su Fic Favorito, ¡Gracias a todos por los cometarios!**

**Por cierto...Fairy Tail es propiedad de la humanidad y fue ideado por Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>El corazón de una mujer es un mar profundo de secretos...yo un foso interminable de ira...**

- ¡Esperen un segundo! – Exclamó Natsu finalmente reaccionando- ¡Yo no pienso hacer de exhibicionista!

- ¡Yo tampoco pienso hacerlo! – Dijo Gray con decisión.

- ¡Gray! ¡Tú ya estás desnudo! – Lucy le gritó mientas sonrojada le señalaba que no llevaba mas su ropa interior.

- Vaya…yo pensé que estaba corriendo algo de brisa.

Antes de que el chico Fullbuster continuase con las idioteces, la extraña chica que les abrió la reja de la casa se acercó y miró su miembro con mucho detenimiento, obviamente causo consternación entre los miembros de Fairy Tail.

- ¿Te….puedo ayudar en algo?

La pregunta de Gray no fue respondida ya que la extraña chica se volteó hacia el señor Matsuda con el pulgar levantado en signo de aprobación; el peludo hombre solo asintió.

- ¿Oye, que piensas hacer? – Volvió a preguntar Gray al ver que la chica ahora buscaba entre sus mangas.

Lo siguiente que sintió el pobre mago de hielo fue una sensación presión e incomodidad que en una fracción de segundo se convirtió en un dolor indescriptible, el pobre Gary cayó al suelo agarrándose las joyas de la familia.

- Te…te lo tienes merecido por degenerado – Natsu dijo algo temeroso viendo como a Gray le habían sellado el amigo; si bien solo usaron un sello de tinta, el pobre mago se veía como si lo hubiesen marcado como a una vaca con la palabra "Aprobado".

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – Lucy preguntó tratando de dar algo de sentido a la situación.

- Es solo que mi querida asistente le gusta le gusta darle el visto bueno a las cosas antes de que las usemos.

Natsu solo atinó a ajustarse el cinturón sobre todo porque la asistente del señor Matsuda se acercaba con peligrosas intenciones a sus pantalones.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses – Dijo el dragonslayer haciéndose para atrás.

- Disculpe que lo pregunte ¿Pero qué películas hizo recientemente? – Erza preguntó algo desconectada de la dolorosa situación de Gray.

- Bueno algunas de las películas que filmé fueron: Sexy Fighters, Love Junkies, Queen of fighters, NaruSakuHina Love, One Piece of Love y…Miniespias 2 y 3.

Rápidamente la asistente abofeteó a señor Matsuda ante la sorpresa de todos.

- Si, lo sé, nunca debí confiar en Antonio Banderas…En fin, la filmación empieza mañana en la mañana – Dijo el peludo hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la piscina.

- ¡Ya le hemos dicho que no haremos cochinadas! – Exclamó Natsu nuevamente.

- ¡Cierto! – Gray dijo incorporándose como pudo – Después de todo tenemos un orgullo que proteger.

- Bueno, no creo que te quede mucho de eso – Natsu susurró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras señalaba la parte baja de su amigo.

- ¡YA CALLA IDIOTA!

- ¡OBLIGAME PERVERTIDO!

Antes de que la escena entre los dos siguiese, Erza estrelló la cabeza de ambos contra el suelo. Lucy por mientras se acercó al extraño hombre.

- Lo lamentamos, pero ninguno de nosotros puede trabajar haciendo…bueno…haciendo eso – La rubia le dijo al señor Matsuda de la forma más educada que pudo.

- Hum…Supongo que tienen razón.

- Gracias por entender – Lucy dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso me saco por buscar ayuda en un gremio de tercera donde gente tendría la mente tan cerrada como para no comprender grandes historias donde tanto hombres como mujeres se liberan del yugo de la sociedad y desatan sus pasiones más profundas en tormentosas y salvajes relaciones que llevan al clímax de la intimidad….eso y que además no respeta los contratos que firman.

Las hadas simplemente miraron al hombre completamente anonadados, pero Erza bajó la mirada y apretó los puños temblando dominada por algún tipo de emoción.

- ¡NOSOTROS LO HAREMOS! – Explosivamente ella dijo al sentirse conmovida con el discurso.

- Espera Erza, nosotros no podemos… - Natsu protestó desde el suelo.

- No me digas que le fallarás a los huérfanos…N…A…T…S…U…

La demoniaca manera en que la pelirroja pronunció el nombre hizo que el Dragonslayer temblase como una hoja.

- Bueno, bueno…está bien lo haremos – Gray dijo rindiéndose – No entiendo por qué esa actitud Erza, es como si el discurso te llegase.

- ¡Ah! Ya lo recordé – Exclamó Lucy – Lo que sucede es que a Erza le gusta mucho leer novelas picant...

¡SPLASH!

Antes de que la rubia pudiese terminar, Erza la arrojó contra la piscina, misma a la cual se le escapaba el agua gracias al agujero que le hicieron con Lucy.

- Ayu…da… - Susurró Lucy como muerta en el fondo de la piscina.

- ¡Eso fue esplendido! – gritó exaltado el señor Matsuda mientas besaba el dorso de la mano de Erza - La pasión ardiente en tu ojos, tu aura de dominio absoluto, tu candente figura…Recuerda mis palabras ¡Tú serás grande en esta industria!

El brillo en los ojos de Erza eran perfectos para una postal; ella estaba tan feliz que ignoró por completo a sus compañeros mientras rescataban a Lucy.

- Descansen bien hoy, que mañana tendremos mucho trabajo – Dijo el señor Matsuda mientras su asistente le pasaba una piña colada – Shinta tuvo la amabilidad de conseguirles un par de habitaciones en uno de los mejores hoteles de la cuidad.

- Disculpe pero ¿Quién rayos es Shinta? – Gray preguntó, pero su pregunta fue respondida al ver que el señor Matsuda apuntaba a la chica responsable del dolor de su entrepierna – (Venganza….debo conseguir venganza…) – Fueron los malsanos pensamientos que Gary maquinaba.

* * *

><p>El grupo salió de la casa del hombre y se dirigió al famoso hotel, pero al llegar una sorpresa los esperaba.<p>

- ¿"Gaviotas Doradas"?... ¡¿Hotel del amor? – Lucy exclamó al leer el letrero del hotel al que los llevaron.

Pero la Shinta, la aparentemente muda chica que los guiaba, no se molestó siquiera en verla y simplemente se limitó a entrar en el edificio, Lucy no se hubiese sentido mal de no ser el hecho de que sus compañeros no le dieron importancia a sus palabras.

- ¡Hey Shinta como estas! – Saludó un chico que prácticamente saltó desde detrás del recibidor del hotel, la aludida simplemente se limitó a levantar la mano como diciendo hola – Vaya se nota que tu padre está de regreso en el negocio con todo – Dijo el muchacha al ver a Lucy y Erza.

- ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Es que no hay nadie normal en esta ciudad? – Lucy preguntó molesta.

- ¡Disculpen mis modales! – Exclamó el chico a la vez que hizo una reverencia para disculparse - ¡Sean bienvenidos por favor! ¡Mi nombre es Roku Nagase, hijo de los propietarios y encargado hasta su regreso!

El chico que tenian ante sus ojos era de piel tostada, larga cabellera negra rematada en una pequeña cola de caballo y un rostro que denotaba rastros de responsabilidad y seriedad pese a la corta edad.

- Vaya tampoco es para tanto Lucy – Natsu Dijo llevándose las manos tras la cabeza - ¿Oye a qué hora está la comida?

- El desayuno se sirve en el comedor hasta las 10, el bufet inicia a las 3 de la tarde y a las 9 de la noche los cocteles están a mitad de precio, Señor Natsu – Respondió Roku con mucha diligencia – Pero si usted o la señora Lucy desean cualquier otra cosa hay un servicio a la habitación las 24 hrs del día.

- Dime simplemente Lucy, que eso de señora me hace sentir vieja – Con algo de pena dijo la rubia.

- ¡Entendido Señora Lucy!

- Que bueno…No espera, creo que no entendiste – Dijo Lucy algo molesta.

- Lo Siento señora Lucy pero me encomendaron siempre ser respetuoso con mis mayores.

- ¡¿Me estás llamando vieja? – Dijo ella con una venita en la frente, pero Erza entonces la interrumpió.

- ¿Disculpa pero podrías mostrarnos las habitaciones? – La Pelirroja preguntó – Quisiera guardar mis cosas lo antes posible.

- Con mucho gusto, si quiere le llevo su valija.

- Claro – Respondió erza pasándole su bolso a Roku, el problema estuvo en que apenas el chico tomó el equipaje fue derecho a dar al piso.

- ¡Dios mío que cosa más pesada! – exclamo el pobre, pero luego sintió que alguien ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

- Eso solo es el bolso de mano – Gray le dijo – El resto está por allá.

Gray apuntó hacia la entrada principal donde gran cantidad de equipaje obstruía la salida.

- P…por aquí por favor – Indicó el chico mientras, algunas lagimas le corrian.

Después de tomar el elevador llegaron al 7to piso y el encargado tomó la palabra.

- Este es su piso, las habitaciones que les tocaron fueron las 334 y la 336.

- ¿Por qué solo dos cuartos? – Lucy preguntó.

- Verán, este es un hotel especializado en parejas enamoradas, recién casados o de segunda luna de miel; es por eso que todo está correctamente distribuido para dos personas.

- No creo que haya problema, Natsu y yo dormiremos en un cuarto y ustedes dos en el otro – Gray sugirió.

- Entendido señor – Roku respondió – Pero tengo que advertirle que la gerencia no se hace responsable si la gente algo….raro sobre ustedes dos.

- ¡De qué demonios hablas!

- ¡Yo nunca sería como este pervertido! – Natsu dijo apuntando a Gray.

- ¡Repite eso Lagartija pirómana!

- ¡Lo que escuchaste idiota congelado!

- Vaya…no pensé que realmente fuesen pareja – Dijo el encargado Roku al ver como se llevaban los dos.

- ¡NOSOTROS NO SOMOS PAREJA! – Gritaron Natsu y Gray al unisonó - ¡DEJA DE IMITARME! – Continuaban diciendo juntos - ¡NO, TÚ DEJA DE IMITARME!

Antes de que la pequeña pelea entre ellos continuase Erza los separó con la pequeña ayuda de una espada que pasó a escasos milímetros de los dos.

- Si no pueden llevarse bien yo puedo dormir junto a Gray, después de todo lo hacía antes con él.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre todos ellos.

- ¡Que quieres decir con eso Erza! – escandalizada preguntó Lucy.

- Nosotros acostumbrábamos dormir juntos cuando éramos niños – Respondió la pelirroja.

- ¡Eso no es lo mismo, ustedes ahora son…!

- ¡Ah yo también duermo seguido con Lucy, de hecho es muy cómodo estar con ella!

- Intervención de Natsu hizo que el rostro de Lucy se parezca a un carbón al rojo vivo.

- Muy bien entonces así nos repartiremos – Erza dijo tomando sus cosas.

- …pero.

- ¡ASI NOS REPARTIREMOS!

Lucy no tuvo más coraje como para objetar por la decisión de Erza, así que ambas parejas fueron cada una a un cuarto dejando a Shinta y Roku solos.

- Vaya locos los que se consiguió tu padre – Dijo en un suspiro el joven mientras ambos tomaban el elevador de regreso – Solo espero que no terminen demoliendo el Hotel la primera noche.

* * *

><p><span>Habitación 334 (Natsu y Lucy)<span>

- ¡Wow mira Lucy, etsa debe ser la cama más divertida a la que me he subido!

En efecto, Natsu Draneel estaba saltando cual niño pequeño en una gran cama matrimonial de sabanas de seda roja.

- ¡Natsu ya bájate de ahí!

- ¡Vamos, acompáñame! – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa completamente despreocupada, Lucy dudó un segundo pero se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama junto con Natsu.

- ¡Esto es divertido! – Exclamó la Rubia ya relajada.

- Te lo dije.

- Esto es realmente diverti… - Pero Lucy fue a dar al piso al dar un mal salto - ¡Auch mi cabeza, mi cabeza!

- Hey deberías ser más cuidadosa Lucy, no deberías saltar sobre una cama así.

- ¡Pero si TÚ fuiste el que me animó! – Gritó ella enojada – Además no fue mi culpa pisé algo que estaba sobre la cama.

Lucy tomó algo el objeto que causó su caída y vio que era una película, además tenía una nota pegada que decía "Les dejamos esto para que se hagan una idea, mírenlo" a Lucy se le ocurrió que debía ser uno de esos videos de bienvenida de los hoteles lujosos.

- Me voy a darme una ducha – Dijo Natsu mientras tomaba una toalla y se metía al baño

- Entendido – Dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención ya que estaba más atenta en poner el video en el reproductor.

Mientras pasaban las advertencias contra la piratería, a Lucy se le ocurrió revisar el velador al lado de la cama; dentro encontró un libro con en la tapa llevaba el título de "Kamasutra"

- Vaya creo que podré leer un poco después de todo – Dijo ella pensando en que tipo de libro seria este, pero al empezar a hojearlo un poco se sintió cada vez mas y mas apenada - ¡¿Pero qué….como? – Lucy giraba su cabeza y el libro en algún intento de entender las ilustraciones que venían en él, Pero de repente algo casi la hace infartar.

- ¡VAMOS DAME MAS DURO!...¡MÁS!...¡MÁS!

- ¡¿TE GUSTA?

- ¡AHHHH! ¡SÍ! ¡ME ENCANTA!... ¡VAMOS PONME DE CUATRO!..¡METEMELA TODA!

Lo que Lucy estaba viendo en ese instante en el reproductor era una película erótica; eso no hubiese sido tan molesto a no ser que el volumen estuviese al máximo.

- ¿Oye Lucy que es ese sonido? – Natsu preguntó saliendo de la ducha.

Con agilidad digna de un atleta, la rubia saltó para apagar el televisor.

- No era nada Natsu – Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Es raro pensé haber escuchado algo…¿oye que es eso?

El dragonslayer señalo en ese momento el libro que ella todavía llevaba en las manos.

- ¡Nada, no era nada, olvídalo! – Dijo la rubia ocultando el libro detrás de ella

- Anda, no seas así Lucy, quiero verlo – Dijo el pelirosado tratando de quitarle el libro.

- ¡Natsu No!

En medio de todo al final Lucy terminó perdiendo el equilibro y ambos cayeron, ella se encontraba sobre Natsu; ya varias veces había pasado eso desde que se conocían, pero por algún motivo ella se sintió algo atraída por el momento.

- ¿Lucy?

- ¿Si? – Respondió con una voz algo melosa.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? Estas algo pesada…

-…

¡SLAP!

- ¡No tenias por qué ser tan cruel! – Le reclamó el chico mientras, sentado sobre un lado de la cama, se sobaba la mejilla ahora marcada con una mano.

Lucy por su parte no dijo nada, ella tomó sus cosas las organizó justo en medio de la cama.

- ¡Este es el Muro de Jericó! ¡Es indestructible! ¡Si te atreves a cruzar, aunque sea un milímetro, te mato!

Dicho esto ella se metió bajo las sabanas.

- Oye…Lucy…

- ¡BUENAS NOCHES!

- ¡Pero si son las 4 de la tarde!

La rubia no quiso discutir y cubrió su cara son las sabanas.

- Ah bueno creo que una siesta no estará demás – El dragonslayer dijo mientras se lanzaba de su lado de la cama y cerraba los ojos.

Y así el tiempo, fue recién a media que Lucy se despertó agitada; ella miró por encima de su improvisada muralla; Natsu Dragneel seguía en su "siesta"; la rubia lo miró detenidamente por un largo tiempo y luego se acercó un poco al velador cercano a la cama; ahí guardó el libro que había sacado segura de que Natsu no la viese.

- Estúpido libro – Dijo ella cubriéndose nuevamente con las sabanas al tiempo que maldecía al libro por meterle en la cabeza que ella y Natsu hacían todo lo que vio en él.

**Continuará [Escenas GrayXErza? quien sabe XD]**


	3. Una mañana cualquiera

**Capitulo corto pero divertido (eso espero)**

**Hellsing le pertenece a Kouta Hirano...lo que no viene al caso ya que debería estar hablando de Hiro Mashima y Fairy tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aveces la fantasías de unos (por buenas que sean) No van bien con los sueños de otros...<strong>

El reloj cerca de la media noche marcaba y Gray adormilado despertaba, por algún motivo el mago se sentía muy cálido, tanto que le llegaba a incomodar; cuando al fin sus cinco sentidos recobró, noto que Erza durante el sueño como a un peluche lo abrazó.

-"Esto es una broma, debo estar soñando" – Pensó el al ver que su amiga tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y que sus rostros estaba por demás cercanos.

Gray al fin se dio cuenta de un gran detalle; dentro de ese cuarto no era el único al que le gustaba dormir desnudo.

- ¡Por todos los…Erza!

El desdichado mago de hielo llevó una mano a la boca en un intento de que ningún otro sonido se le escapase; despertar a Erza en ese momento no le vendría nada bien a su salud; pero los problemas estaban recién empezando; Gray sentía cada curva del buen cuerpo de su compañera presionando pícaramente, el suave respirar de la chica le hacía cosquillas y se sentía cálido… además…

- Su cabello huele muy bien… – Susurró antes de volver a cerrar la boca al ver que todo ese estímulo lo estaba poniendo todo dar- "!Oh vamos!... ¡Rápido, piensa en otras cosas!"

Extrañamente recordó algo que leyó en una revista durante el viaje.

"_En la época de apareamiento la Mantis hembra emite feromonas, atrayendo al macho y en esta época cuando sucede el único momento en la que los machos y hembras se reúnen. En esta época las hembras se vuelven muy agresivas y acaban con comerse a su compañero durante o después del apareamiento empezando por la cabeza__"_

Lo cual pronto tomó forma en la ahora salvaje imaginación de Gray.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ah! ¡Gray! ¡Sí! ¡Ah! ¡Eres tan bueno!<p>

- Gracias, tu tampoco estas para nada mal.

Ambos se encontraban sobre la cama del hotel; Erza estaba sobre Gray cual vaquero en rodeo, cosa que a él no le molestaba en absoluto, pues, sentir lo dominante que podría llegar a ser la pelirroja no era del todo malo, al menos no de esa forma.

- ¡Erza…estoy a mi limite! – Le dijo sintiéndose vencer y apretando suevamente los senos de su compañera.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No estoy lista todavía! – Exclamó ella mientras su mano se alejaba y buscaba algo entre sabanas.

- ¡Lo siento, pero debo acabar! – Se disculpó antes de cerrar los ojos por un instante; cosa que lamentaría al volver a abrirlos.

- ¡Tú no vas a acabar todavía! – Dijo ella sosteniendo una espada - ¡PORQUE YO ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

Lo siguiente que Gray sintió fue una pequeña molestia en el cuello mientras todo su mundo daba vueltas; antes de que todo sea oscuridad, alcanzó a ver desde el piso como Erza llegaba al clímax en medio de un sonoro gemido y con una perturbadora sonrisa de placer dibujada en sus rojos labios.

* * *

><p>- Maldito seas National Geographic… - Dijo en voz baja después de volver a la realidad; lo peor del asunto es que ni siquiera con eso se le habían ido las bajas pasiones.<p>

Gray no tenía muchas opciones en las que no arriesgase el pescuezo, pero por un instante, al ver a esa tierna, dulce y sutil Erza, esa misma que dormía plácidamente sobre su torso como si se tratase de una linda gatita, sintió que cambiaba.

Algo empezó a funcionar a toda máquina en Gray, y no se trataba solamente de su erección; el corazón del mago empezó a latir cada vez mas descontrolado a cada segundo que continuaba pasmado disfrutando de la belleza que tenia encima. Sin meditarlo mucho se aventuró en acercarse a los rojos, tiernos y seductores labios de la chica, pero paró en seco al ver que ella empezó a apretujarlo más fuerte.

- No…no te vayas…por favor…Jellal…

Tal vez fue su hombría golpeada por el hecho de que una bella mujer en la misma cama lo ignorase, tal vez el hecho de sentirse como un viejo peluche de trapo donde una niña derrama sus lágrimas, o el que le arruinaran el buen momento que se estaba viniendo… Pero Gray sintió como un sentimiento de decepción lo obligó a alejarse de los labios de Erza

Lo único que hizo durante ese piquete de amargura fue pasar suavemente la mano por entre los cabellos de la pelirroja; pero Erza empezó a moverse.

- "¡ESTOY MUERTO!" – Palideciendo como un fantasma pensó.

Erza bostezó abriendo las fauces como una leona, pero en lugar de despertar, simplemente pateó a Gray fuera de la cama, se envolvió completamente en las sabanas de seda y volvió a dormir plácidamente dejando al pobre mago en el frio piso y con un tic en el ojo.

* * *

><p>El sol se asomaba entre medio de las cortinas molestando los ojos de Lucy quien se negaba a levantarse, casi no había dormido ayer pensando, no…mejor dicho ESPERANDO a que Natsu se le tire encima.<p>

Pero volviendo a este amanecer, la rubia se sentía todavía adormilada cuando se percató de que había una presencia muy cercana a ella.

- "¡No puede ser, Natsu quiere besarme!" – Pensó la ya ruborizada chica mientras sentía una respiración cerca a sus labios –"¡¿Qué debo hacer? Todo esto es tan sorpresivo"

Ya sea por estar medio dormida o por el hecho de estaba un poro harta de que su compañero fuese tan lento, Lucy esta vez fue la que se dio la ofensiva, se impulsó y dirigió sus labios al lugar de donde pensaba estaban los de Natsu…solo que las cosas no fueron como Lucy esperaba.

- ¡¿SABOR A PESCADO?

- ¡Aye! ¡También estoy feliz de verte Lucy, pero no es para tanto!

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Ante tanto grito Natsu, con el cepillo de dientes todavía en la boca, corrió dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Lucy! – Dijo él con emoción - ¡Happy llegó desde Magnolia, voló toda la noche!

- ¡SÍ, YA ME ENTERÉ! – Ella gritó fuera de sí mientras le arrojaba, como un letal proyectil, un florero al rostro del desafortunado dragonslayer.

- ¿Oigan que hicieron ayer acá? - Preguntó curioso Happy haciendo que Lucy se sonrojase

- Na..nada nosotros...

- ¡Si lucy hizo algo! - Exclamó el chico.

- "¿Me habrá visto cuando... lo miraba dormido?" - Reflexionaba la chica al mismo tiempo de que pensaba en lo acosadora que se sentia despues de pensar eso.

- ¡Lucy estaba jugando a las guerras! - Dijo finalmente - Mira si hasta se hizo un fuerte

Natsu señaló entonces la pequeña "Muralla china" que Lucy habia hecho sobre la cama.

- ¡Aye! ¡Enemigo avistado! - exclamó Happy lanzándose del lado de las cama que le correspondía a Natsu.

- ¡Ya paren con eso! - Pidió molesta la chica, pero a ojos de los otros dos parecía algún tipo de dictadora Nazi.

- ¡Señor Happy suelte la Bomba! - Ordenó Natsu simulando ser un general aliando.

- ¡AYE SIR!

El exceed tomó una prenda de la muralla de Lucy, hizo una bolita con ella y se la arrojó a la rubia, la cual terminó al final con sus pantys en el rostro.

- ¡FUERA!

Lucy los sacó fuera del cuarto lanzando todo tipo de cosas a velocidades peligrosas.

- Vaya que está gruñona - Dijo Natsu al ver como habían cerrado de un portazo apenas habian salido de la habitación.

Los dos estaban por volver a entrar, pero sus estómagos empezaron a rugir, lo que significaba que habia cosas mas importantes que hacer que molestar a Lucy.

- ¡Vamos a comer! - Exclamaron con emoción los dos compañeros inseparables.

* * *

><p>Nueve de la mañana, el grupo ya había desayunado en el comedor del hotel y ahora se dirigían a cumplir con el primer día de esta peculiar misión.<p>

La casa del señor Matsuda tenia inusitada actividad; jardineros, albañiles, electricistas, camarógrafos y demás de concentraban en la parte trasera de ese hogar trabajando arduamente.

- ¡Buenos días mis amigos! – Dijo el señor Matsuda usando una chaqueta con el Kanji de "Director" en la espalda - ¡Espero que hayan descansado muy bien que hoy necesitaré de todas su energías!

El peludo director hizo una revisión visual del grupo, Erza estaba atenta casi tomando nota de todo, Natsu estaba distraído hablando con un gato alado y tanto Lucy como Gray se veían cercanos a quedarse dormidos estando de pie.

- ¡Je se ve que a ustedes dos les gustó la película que Shinta escogió para ustedes! – comentó el director señalando a los dos trasnochados.

Lucy ahora solo buscaba a la mencionada chica para romperle el cuello…y de paso decirle un par de cosas, pero Gray dijo algo que la sorprendió.

- La verdad fue buena película, mantuvieron el personaje de Cleopatra sexy y misteriosa – Comentó – Podría decirse que se movía muy bien.

- Pero a mí no me gustó que la actriz tuviese una cara tan fingida – Erza dijo.

- ¡¿Vieron la película? ¡¿JU…JUNTOS? – Lucy preguntó sumamente roja.

- Claro, estábamos algo aburridos después de la cena – Respondió Gray, pero eso no importó por que dentro de la mente de la rubia ya se estaban gestando todo tipo de ideas de una noche pasional entre ellos dos.

- Es bueno saber que hicieron su tarea chicos – El director dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el recién terminado set de grabación – Natsu y Lucy, ustedes serán los primeros.

- ¡Genial! – Exaltado dijo el dragonslayer sin saber qué es lo que debía hacer; Lucy en cambio se sintió al borde del ataque cardiaco.

- "¡NATSU….YO….ESCENA!" – Eran los desordenados pensamientos de la chica que temblaba como si tuviese hipotermia.

- Vayan ahora a camerinos, ahí Shinta le dará los vestuarios y el arreglará el cabello.

De forma escurridiza y digna de una serpiente, la chica de pocas palabras hizo su aparición portando una chamarra con el Kanji de "Asistente" en la espalda y arrastrando una gran tijera de jardinería sospechosamente oxida y con un ligero tinte rojo; Lucy pensó de inmediato en que si pudiese ver sus ojos atreves de su alborotado cabello naranja de Shinta, de seguro podría ver los ojos de una asesina maniaca.

- Yo...yo creo que voy llamar a un amigo para eso – Dijo tomando una de sus llaves – Ábrete, puerta del cangrejo ¡Cáncer!

* * *

><p>Después de leer algunas líneas del libreto, colocarse un el vestido apropiado y dejar que cáncer hiciera su trabajo, Lucy al fin estaba lista. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el set de grabación, pero a medida de que se acercaba los nervio la iban dominando hasta que de nuevo empezó a temblar.<p>

- ¡Lucy, es por acá! - Ya era muy tarde para dar la vuelta y escapar, Erza la estaba llamando - ¡Vaya si que te dejaron lindo el cabello!

Erza se refería a que cáncer siguiendo pocas instrucciones había decidido dejarle el cabello suelto con un pequeño trenzado que le rodeaba la cabeza y que servía de apoyo a una corona de laurel; eso junto a un poco de maquillaje y una toga blanca que ajustaba bien a su figura la habían dejado lista para su primera interpretación.

- ¡Muy bien, silencio en el set! – Dijo el Director Matsuda mientras todos tomaban ubicaciones y se retiraban – Antes de empezar debo agradecerles…Natsu, Lucy, les deseo suerte en su primera escena y espero que tengan éxito.

El pelirosa sonreía feliz por las palabras, Lucy por lado no dejaba de pensar las cosas una y otra vez.

- Muy bien esta será su motivación – El director Matsuda Dijo – Odiseo (Natsu) pasó los últimos veinte años peleando guerras y buscando el camino a casa; Penélope (Lucy) se mantuvo fiel y paciente aguardando el regreso de su amado. Ahora se encontraron los dos al fin y no podrán evitar desatar sus sentimientos tanto tiempo guardados.

Natsu asentía a todo lo que decía el director, mientras que Lucy se asombraba de la falta de imaginación que había en los guionistas.

- ¡"Odisea ardiente", toma uno! – Dijo uno asistente cargando el típico pizarrón negro contra la cámara.

- ¡Luces!...¡Cámara!...¡ACCIÓN! – Gritó con determinación el Señor Matsuda, dando inicio a cosas mas interesantes.

**Continuará...**


	4. La primera vez

**Espero que diculpen la demora, pero ahora ando algo atareado de trabajo así que la cosa se me complica**

**Por cierto...Fairy Tail se poza victorioso sobre los cadaveres de sus enemigos (Naruto, One piece, Bleach...) al comando de **Hiro Mashima.****

* * *

><p><strong>La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es empezar a caer en ella...<strong>

Los potentes reflectores se prendieron dejando ciega a Lucy siempre que mirase ella a las cámaras, posiblemente efecto ideado por el director a sabiendas de que trataba con amateurs; pero eso no era del todo malo; al menos de esa forma se daba la ilusión de que en la habitación solo estaban la rubia y su compañero.

- "Natsu tiene que decir las primeras líneas…esto se va a poner bueno" - Pensaba Lucy repasando lo obvio para todos; un hámster tenía más posibilidades de recordar el guión que el dragonslayer.

- ¡Oh! ¡Dulce Penélope! - Dijo él con una voz profunda - ¡Yo tu fiel esposo al fin he regresado…ven, ven amada mía y saca de tajo todos los tormentos que atravesé, usa tu suave y delicado toque para apaciguar mi corazón!

Fue un crack total en la mente de la rubia; Natsu no solo había recordado sus líneas, sino que también las había interpretado de forma magistral, además…

- "¡Desde cuando Natsu es tan varonil!...espera ¿No estoy olvidando algo?" – Pensó para sí hasta de descubrió que ahora ella era la que tenía que decir sus líneas – A…amado mío…he…e…estado esperando tu regreso…yo…yo… ¡Tú!...¡TOMAME!

Lucy se sentía fatal, solo tenía que decir 24 palabras según el guión que alguien escribió, pero con tantos nervios había arruinado rotundamente su primera aparición frente a las cámaras. La culpa la hubiese consumido en ese segundo de no ser que Natsu llegó a su rescate; él la cargó entre sus brazos al mejor estilo de los recién casados y con suavidad la depositó en una gran cama con sabanas que imitaban el diseño de un leopardo.

La maga estelar estaba completamente anonadada; este sujeto que le hacía perder el aliento a suspiros cada que pasaba sus manos por sus muslos y besaba suavemente su hombros ¿Era realmente el mismo Natsu que conocía?

Sus pensamientos pedían un respiro, pero algo al fondo de su cabeza [tal vez cerca a la nuca] le exigía llegar hasta el final; este estado entre vigilia y fantasía facilitaron las cosas para la rubia; sus labios no emitieron reclamo alguno cuando Natsu la hizo sentar sobre su él haciendo que sus partes intimas se encontrasen, de hecho la única barrera que lo separaba era una casi imperceptible franja de tela color piel correspondiente a la ropa interior de Lucy.

- Natsu... – susurró ella con sorpresa al sentir que un pezón fue atrapado por los labios del Dragonslayer mientras que sus manos, ahora posadas en las nalgas de la rubia, la obligaban a mecerse sobre su miembro haciéndola sentir un calor creciente dentro de ella, algo fácilmente comparable a un gran incendio en medio de un bosque seco.

Solo bastó un leve mordisco para que Lucy arqueara su espalda en medio de un gemido mostrando en su rostro demasiadas emociones como para enumerarlas.

- ¡CORTEN! ¡Esa toma se queda!

La orden del Director hizo que la maga regresase a la realidad de forma abrupta, aunque también ayudó a eso el hecho de que Natsu se levantó de golpe y salió caminando a los camerinos dejando a su pareja con comprensible rostro de consternación.

* * *

><p>Las tomas de Natsu y Lucy estaba terminadas, quedaba poco tiempo ese día como para realizar la escena entre Gray y Erza, por lo que tendría que ser a la mañana siguiente. El director estaba en busca de aprovechar este tiempo, pero había un problema<p>

- ¡POR QUE LA DESGRACIA ME PERSIGUE!

- ¿Qué sucede señor director? – Erza preguntó al ver la exagerada exclamación.

- ¡Necesito un actor extra! – fue la respuesta - ¡Pero no cualquier actor!

- Espere un momento ¿Por qué desea más actores si nos tiene a nosotros para la película? – Preguntó Gray.

- Ustedes están bien, pero lo que yo busco ahora es ¡Excelencia! – contestó el señor Matsuda a un ahora molesto Gray.

- ¡¿Cómo que excelencia?

- Mira ustedes son buenos chicos, pero lo que yo busco es a un completo jugador – Fue la explicación detallada que daba el Director – Alguien capaz de salir con varias mujeres sin parecer un patán; alguien con elegancia y gran elocuencia.

-¿Loke no tenía varias novias en magnolia? – Comentó Natsu que al fin se había dignado a participar en la conversación después de tragar casi todo lo que había en la mesa de bocadillos del estudio.

- Bueno, eso es cierto pero ¿Crees que quiera participar en esto? – Dudaba Gray.

- Hey Lucy ¿No puedes llamarlo?… ¿Lucy?

La maga estelar parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos como para atender la petición; el hecho de que Natsu estuviese como si nada después de esa experiencia tan intima le generaba todo tipo de incógnitas, sin mencionar de lo cabreada que se ponía con solo verlo poco que le importó a él su primera …"escena".

- ¿Lucy te sientes bien? – Volvió a preguntar el pelirosado.

- ¡Siyavoynomemolestes! – Desembuchó la rubia algo molesta - Ábrete, puerta del león ¡Leo!

- Como están todos – Saludó Loke apareciendo frente a los presentes – Es bueno ver que sigues tan radiante como siempre Lucy.

El espíritu estelar actuaba ahora tan galante que podría darle lecciones al mismísimo Romeo (el de Romeo y Julieta, no el hijo de Macao obviamente) Además como si fuese parte de la "magia" de Loke, todas las mujeres del staff de filmación se le pegaron como parásitos… enamorados parásitos.

- ¡Simplemente genial! ¡Eres todo lo que estaba buscando!

-Eh... lo siento pero yo no le hago a los dos bandos – Loke comentó malinterpretando la situación.

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Alguien me ayude a ponerle esto enseguida! – Dijo el director Matsuda sosteniendo una bata roja y un par de sandalias.

- Entendido – Respondió Erza desenvainando una espada – No te muevas.

No falta decir que en un pestañeo la pelirroja convirtió la ropa de Loke en pedacitos que el viento ahora se llevaba; antes de que él pronunciara una palabra Erza le arrojó las vestimentas que el peludo director deseaba que llevase puestas.

- ¡Al menos me hubiesen preguntado antes! – Reclamaba el espíritu estelar mientras cubría sus miserias lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Vamos, que deberías apoyar a tus amigos en esta gran aventura! – Comentó el Director - ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir para hacer…. LA MEJOR PELÍCULA ERÓTICA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!

Todos en el estudio sentían pena ajena al ver que el director decía eso con la fuerza de un volcán explotando, aunque Loke rápidamente prestó su atención a un detalle implícito.

- Así que…hacen una película erótica.

- Sí

- Donde habrá mujeres hermosas.

- Por su puesto

- …y donde Lucy actúa.

- En efecto.

-… ¿Dónde firmo?

- ¡En que estas pensando! – Lucy exclamó interrumpiendo la conversación entre el buen Loke y el señor Matsuda – Creo que mejor te llamo en otra ocasión.

La rubia forzó el cierre de la puerta pensando en que tener cerca al espíritu de Leo cerca, dadas las circunstancias, no sería bueno para su salud mental, pero obviamente las cosas no iban a salir como ella quería…

- No te preocupes por favor Lucy – Dijo Loke volviendo a aparecer frente a todos – Seria una falta a mis responsabilidades de espíritu estelar dejar que mi ama gaste sus preciosas fuerzas para cumplir un capricho mío; es por eso que decidí venir del mundo estelar por cuenta propia.

La solemnidad, seriedad y en general genialidad con la que pronunció ese mini discurso hizo que casi todas las ayudantes del staff cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

- ¡Excelente, es justamente eso lo que busco!

- ¡POR QUE LA DESGRACIA ME PERSIGUE!

Aullaba ahora Lucy al ver cómo le salían las cosas, Erza solo miraba divertida la situación y Natsu y Gay se enfrascaron en la pelea por ver quien se quedaba con el último de los bocadillos.

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurrió y Lucy solo tuvo que hacer escenas similares dos veces más junto a Natsu; podría decirse que la rubia se sentía aliviada de que al fin todo terminase. Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, a ella no le molestó tanto hacer varios topless o escenas simulando tener sexo; lo que realmente la fastidiaba era que Natsu no era el mismo de siempre. Era bueno ver que él , contrario a lo que uno normalmente se esperaría, no se comportaba como un idiota con todo este asunto de la película; pero a la vez el dragonslayer parecía muy lejano… como si fuese completamente otra persona.<p>

Por su lado, Loke se adaptó a su rápido a su papel de narrador en la película, sus apariciones constaban en relatar las escenas que vendrían vestido de bata roja y pantuflas, mientras fumaba una pipa, tomaba coñac, sentado en un sofá, rodeado de bellas mujeres en lencería (todas ellas del Staff); pese a que esto parecería el paraíso terrenal para la mayoría, el espíritu estelar exigía al director darle alguna escena en la película; cosa que el señor Matsuda prometió tener en cuenta.

Así terminó el primer día de filmación, ahora las hadas se dirigían al hotel para descansar, pero algo llamó su atención.

- ¡Hey, detente ahí Salamander! – Gritó alguien, cuando el grupo se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba se llevó una grata sorpresa.

- ¡Lu-chan, por qué no me avisaste que saldrías! – Reclamó una joven de pelo azul corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Levy-chan! – Dijo Lucy mientras saludaba a su amiga.

Detrás se encontraba Gajeel junto a Pantherlily, aunque lo agregados no terminaban.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Saludó la joven Wendy Marvell acompañada de Charle.

- ¿Qué hacen todos acá? – Natsu preguntó algo confuso.

- Estas dos los echaban de menos y alguien tenía que acompañarlas – Respondió Gajeel.

- ¡Aye! Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí – Dijo Happy apegándose a Charle.

- ¡No malinterpretes la situación idiota!...el se refería a Wendy y a Levy...

- Pero Charle ¿No eras tú la que decía que las cosas en el gremio estaban aburridas sin Happy?

La inocente pregunta de Wendy hizo que su Exceed no supiese donde poner la cara.

- ¡Aye! ¡La traigo muerta! – exclamó Happy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ya para!...me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

Después de la reunión de amigos todos fueron al hotel con la esperanza de descansar del largo día, aunque las cosas tal vez no serían así de simples ya que para empezar Roku, el encargado del hotel, salto a cortarles el paso apenas llegaron.

- Discúlpenme ¿Pero tienen reservaciones? – Preguntó viendo a los recién llegados.

- Bueno…creo que no – Levy comentó con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento pero tendré que pedirles que se vayan.

- ¡Nos estas botando! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te de una paliza? – Dijo exaltado Dragonslayer de hierro.

- Vamos no seas así Gajeel, de seguro podremos llegar a entendernos sin necesidad de violencia – La chica peliazul le sugirió.

- Nada de entendimiento – Roku respondió al instante – En este hotel no se permiten las mascotas – Dijo señalando a los tres exceed presentes.

- Espera ellos no son…

- ¡Ni tampoco! – Interrumpió el encargado – A pequeñas como ustedes dos – Dijo señalando tanto a Wendy como a Levy.

- ¡A quien llamas pequeña!

- Anda Levy no te enojes que así cualquiera puede equivocarse – Dijo el tipo rudo señalando lo obvio.

- ¡Calla Gajeel IDIOTA!

La maga tenía planes de salir intempestivamente del lugar, pero al llegar a la puerta otra muchacha le cortó el paso.

- ¡Permiso! – Ordenó Levy todavía molesta - ¡¿Es que eres sorda? ¡Dame paso! - Pero la Chica de pelo naranja no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

- ¡Hey Shinta! – Saludó Natsu a la chica haciendo que Lucy arqueara una ceja - ¡Necesitamos que nos ayudes!

La chica hizo a un lado a Levy y se acercó al encargado del hotel; al ver que ella se acercaba a oído derecho de Roku todos pararon la oreja ya que desde que llegaron no habían escuchado hablar a la mencionada; grande fue la decepción cuando ella tapó con su mano sus labios y susurró algo en un tono inaudible que solo el encargado del hotel escuchó.

- …Veré lo que puedo hacer por ellos… - Dijo algo extraño Roku.

Lucy estaba por decir algo en agradecimiento, pero a ver que Natsu se apresuraba en darle las gracias a la extraña chica sus pensamientos cambiaron.

- "Me…me pregunto qué tipo de cosas depravadas le habrá dicho al encargado para que deje de molestar" – Pesaba con saña la rubia viendo fijo a la chica.

Mientras Roku tomó las pocas cosas que los recién llegados cargaban; el resto simplemente pusieron marcha hacia el comedor.

* * *

><p>Durante la cena todos los presentes se dedicaban a comer y charlar un poco, Lucy continuaba molesta y confusa así que solo se dedicaba a atacar con el cuchillo el filete que tenía en frente; Natsu Gray y Gajeel ya se habían enfrascado en una nueva pelea mientras que Erza y Levy y los Exceed miraban la situación con pena.<p>

Pronto la comida se terminó en la mesa y las chicas pensaron en retirarse, pero hubo un ligero problema.

- ¡Hey Gray ahora que lo recuerdo nosotros no terminamos nuestra competencia de cerveza en el gremio! – Natsu menciono mientras levantaba el vaso en forma retadora.

- No creo que se a el mejor momento – El mago de hielo le respondió.

- En eso él tiene razón Salamander…hoy no tengo ganas de dejarlos en ridículo.

- ¡Yo no dije nada de eso! – Exclamó Gary levantando la copa aceptando el reto.

- Me parece bien – Loke dijo interrumpiendo las miradas electrizantes que los tres se lanzaban – Mientras ustedes se divierten yo acompañaré a estas bellas señoritas.

El espíritu de Leo rodeó con sus brazos a Lucy, Erza y a Levy (por suerte ignorando a Wendy); pero pronto se enteró de que eso fue una mala idea cuando Lucy le pegó un gran pisotón en le juanete y Erza casi le rompe las costillas de un codazo.

- Creo que tú mejor los cuidas…solo asegúrate de que no se metan en líos – Le ordenó Lucy, Loke hubiese dicho algo de no ser de que Erza lo había dejado sin aire.

- No te trasnoches demasiado Gray, recuerda que mañana grabamos nosotros – Dijo la Titania mientras acompañaba a las chicas y los exceed fuera del comedor.

- ¡Muy bien entonces empecemos!

Natsu, Gray y Gajeel comenzaron una típica competencia sin sentido alguno mientras que Loke maldecía su suerte al darse cuenta que no habían cerca chicas para ligar.

* * *

><p>Pronto la noche avanzó, pero las cosas se mantenían calmadas en el hotel.<p>

Cuarto 334 (Natsu y Lucy)

La querida maga estelar al fin tuvo el tiempo que necesitaba para distraer su mente de los sucesos de ese día; lo irónico del asunto fue que la única distracción efectiva que encontró en la habitación fue el libro del Kamasutra, aunque no negaba que ella pensaba en cierto DS con quien imitar las posiciones mencionadas.

Cuarto 336 (Erza y Gray)

La pelirroja se probaba todo tipo de armaduras pensando en cual usaría durante sus escenas con Gray, aunque cuando se probó la diminuta armadura de seducción no pudo evitar sentirse algo inquieta y sonrojada.

Cuarto 225 (Gajeel y Levy)

La chica peliazul leía un libro mientras esperaba a que le dieran sueño, si bien el viaje fue algo largo, hacerlo con Gajeel logró hacer del trayecto algo mas aguantable (siempre y cuando el no la anduviese molestando). Solo interrumpía su lectura para ver el Reloj y pesar en como repartirían el cuarto cuando llegase el dragonslayer (de todas formas le tenía algo que parecía el cuchitril del un perro en una equina del cuarto)

Cuarto 221 (Wendy y Exceeds)

Fue una suerte que el encargado del hotel dejase a las "mascotas" quedarse, el único inconveniente fue de que ellos solo podían estar en un solo cuarto, pero gracias a su tamaño no hubo problemas en que acompañasen a Wendy en su estadía (Aunque claro que esto también fue en parte exigencia de Charle que no quería separarse de la DS).

Como ya era un poco tarde en la noche, todos a excepción de Lily (que solo se dedicaba a contemplar el cielo) estaban dormidos.

* * *

><p>Si bien el ambiente que se respiraba en el hotel era de paz y tranquilidad, en un lugar no muy lejano la historia era otra.<p>

_¡NO ME DEJES ASÍ_

_TAN BORRACHO Y SOLOOO!,_

_¡Tan lejos de tu mirada!_

_¡Tan cargado de palabras!_

_¡Que no te puedo decir!_

La quietud nocturna de la cuidad se vio quebrada mientras tres sujetos caminaban tambaleantes y sin rumbo por las calles; estos individuos cantaban con tanta pasión y tan desafinados, que eran más parecidos a agentes perdidos de la hermandad de los borrachos de Karaoke que miembros de Fairy Tail.

_¡NO ME DEJES ASÍ_

_QUE ME VUELVO LOCOO!_

_¡No quiero esperar ni un poco!_

_¡Quiero mirarme en tus ojos!_

_¡Y besarte así…!_

Detrás del particular trió se movía Loke, el espíritu estelar sentía gran vergüenza de que los molestos habitantes de las casas cercanas lo viesen cerca de tan penoso acto; así que sin más contemplaciones dirigió a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel a la playa; al menos ahí sus amigos podrían hacer lo que les diera la gana sin que molesten a nadie, además, si es que tenía algo de suerte pronto estarían dormidos en la arena.

- ¡WOW! ¡Es….es una caja de arena! – Natsu exclamó al ver que estaba prado ya en la playa.

- ¡ ¿Y por qué está todo tan húmedo? – Gray pregunto.

- ¿Alguien ya la habrá usado?

- ¡SALAMANDERRRRR!

La sorpresa de escuchar el grito sin explicación ni razón de Gajeel solo fue superada cuando Natsu se bajó los pantalones.

- ¡¿Natsu qué demonios haces? – Loke preguntó ante lo raro que se estaba poniendo el ambiente.

- ¿Yo?...nada – Dijo mientras se preparaba para orinar – Solo pensaba dejar mi nombre en la arena.

- Que idiotez…

- ¡Cierra el pico Gray!...solo lo dices porque tú no puedes escribir el tuyo…

- ¡Claro que puedo!

- ¡Demuéstralo!

Todo indicaba que se acercaba otra estúpida competencia, sobre todo porque Gajeel también se estaba bajando los pantalones. Para Loke esta noche no podía ser peor, pero luego de meditarlo un poco pensó que al menos podría divertirse e incluso sacarle provecho a esta situación.

- Muy bien si están tan decididos, yo seré el juez…tan solo esperen un poco, voy al mundo de los espíritus por algo y regreso enseguida.

Los tres magos se dispusieron a esperar a Loke, sin saber que él les tendría una sorpresa pronto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el hotel…<p>

Lucy salía de su cuarto a punta pies; la preocupación de que algo le hubiese pasado a Natsu le ganó al enojo que fue acumulando en su contra, así que sin molestar a nadie se dirigía fuera del hotel, lástima que una puerta que se abrió de forma intempestiva hizo que el plan de salir sigilosamente fuese a la basura.

- ¡Yo le dije que mañana grabaríamos! – Se quejaba la Scarlet sin notar que al abrir la puerta de una patada había aplastado el rostro de la pobre Lucy.

- Me….duele…y mucho… - Murmuraba Lucy llamando la atención de su compañera.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces tirada en el piso?...Bueno no importa, me ayudarás a buscar a Gray.

Erza la tomó por el tobillo y la arrastró por el piso hasta el ascensor sin importarle mucho de que Lucy tratase de escapar todo el trayecto.

- Disculpa Erza ¿Pero por qué deseas tanto a encontrar a Gray? – Preguntó la rubia.

- Yo…necesito que me ayude con algo… - Respondió la pobre chica pelirroja algo sonrojada.

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte – Le dijo pensando en ahorrarle a Gray la paliza que Erza le iba a meter.

- Bueno yo… quería saber…

- ¿Si?

Sin más miramientos Erza cambió su armadura – ¿Como me veo?

Lucy no pudo pronunciar palabra al descubrir que la armadura de seducción casi no cubría nada.

- ¡E…Erza, ponte algo encima! Alguien podría venir y si te ve…

- Tranquila, es tarde y no creo que haya nadie cerca para vernos.

Lo que Erza no sabia es lo equivocada que estaba.

En algún lugar oscuro, alejado y secreto, decenas, no… cientos de pantallas se enfocaban en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Erza. La pálida luz emanada por las pantallas se perdía en la oscuridad del cuarto a excepción de unos dientes que juntos formaban una sonrisa depredadora en medio de las tinieblas.

* * *

><p>Pero esto lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, después de todo, nuestros "Héroes" tenían problemas más urgentes entre manos, literalmente.<p>

- ¡Al fin… terminé! – Exclamó el dragonslayer de hierro proclamando la victoria.

- Lo siento Gajeel, pero escribiste "Schwarzenegger" usando solo una G, estas descalificado – explicó Loke después de una rápida revisión.

- …no…puede…ser… - Dijo cayendo a la arena exhausto debido al esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Gray todavía competían, los pobres se sentían mareados, deshidratados y adoloridos en su orgullo…si hasta su meada llegaba a tener un color rojizo.

- ¿Todavía…sigues…eh…Natsu?

- Claro…no pienso…perder…

Los pobres se tambaleaban mientras se exprimían al máximo, solo un sujeto sonreía de una manera casi sádica al ver esta competencia.

- Y esto se va a poner cuando mande la cinta a Los videos más graciosos de la TV – Se decía a sí mismo el espíritu dejando en claro que definitiva con ellos no se juega.

El esfuerzo de la ridícula competencia cobró poco después su precio en los dos magos restantes, al igual que Gajeel ambos cayeron al piso. Al ver la escena Loke se sintió ligeramente culpable así que después de guardar su cámara decidió que era hora de llevar a sus amigos al hotel.

- Ven Gray, es hora de ir a casa – Dijo mientras se echaba el mago al hombro, pero un sentimiento desagradable lo invadió, al voltear y ver su hombro, notó que el mago de hielo vomitaba sobre él.

- ¡GRAY! demonios – EL espíritu estaba por arrojar a su amigo al suelo, pero sintió que alguien se apoya sobre su espalda.

- Hey Loke, no me siento bien ¿Estamos en un barco? Porque siento que voy a vom…

Pronto seria Natsu el que vomitase sobre su elegante ropa.

-¡AHG! ¡¿Qué está mal con ustedes?

No hubo más tiempo para lamentos puesto que Gajeel se levantó mostrando un rostro que mostraba todos los tonos de verde que uno pudiese imaginarse.

- No estoy bien…

- …Adelante…date el gusto.

Ante la resignación de Loke Gajeel procedió a soltarlo todo al mejor estilo del Exorcista, pronto el buen espíritu de Leo estaba cubierto de algo pegajoso, pútrido y verde, algo que competía por el primer puesto en el olor más asqueroso junto a la cloaca del infierno o el baño público del metro.

- Muy bien Karma…Lección aprendida – Dijo mientras que con la poca calma que le quedaba se limpiaba el rostro.

**Continuará**


End file.
